Don't Disturb
by Oh Rissa
Summary: Haruno Sakura. No se me parece, no me le parezco. Ignora a todos, no se me apetece hablarle. No la conozco y no me llama la atención. ¿Entonces por qué debo seducirla? Era la apuesta más estúpida y humillante que pudiera existir. AU. SasuSaku.
1. I Estúpido

**Título:** Don't Disturb.

**Sumario:** Haruno Sakura. No se me parece, no me le parezco. Ignora a todos, no se me apetece hablarle. No la conozco y no me llama la atención. ¿Entonces por qué debo seducirla? Era la apuesta más estúpida y humillante que pudiera existir.

* * *

**Don't Disturb / No Molestar**

_SasukeSakura_

**Rissa**

* * *

·

_"Uchiha, apuesto todo, a que no llegarás a seducir a Sakura, y aún más mi vida a que nunca podrás salir con ella, héhé."_

Así comenzó todo. Una apuesta. Una apuesta completamente estúpida. Y con todo, Dios sabe que no soy de los que responden a esta clase de idioteces. Pero esa noche, en la habitación del internado de Kiba y Shikamaru, el cansancio y algunas cervezas que habíamos ocultado, hicieron efecto en mi.

Sakura Haruno, la muchacha más extraña de todo el colegio. Todo el mundo es distante con ella, millones de rumores corren de ella. Personalmente, nunca he pretendido saber más. No tengo mucho que saber, para ser sinceros. Es una chica que tiene largo cabello y rosado, cuyo origen se ignora del todo. Grandes ojos verdes esmeraldas, y brillantes. Posee un corte de pelo poco común, se distingue mucho de los otros. Está todos los días completamente sola, no le habla a nadie - nadie le habla, más bien, y es una excelente alumna, extremadamente inteligente.

Esa noche, Naruto – una persona que hago llamar mejor amigo, y yo, salimos secretamente de nuestra habitación, como internos del colegio de Konoha, para ensartarnos en los pasillos y volver a entrar en la habitación de Kiba y Shikamaru (como ya dije) allí donde nos esperaban, en compañía de Neji y Lee, quienes ya bebían cerveza.

Naruto Uzumaki, el más juguetón y seguramente más estúpido de entre nosotros, después de su tercera cerveza se lanzó a las apuestas. Y le lanzaba apuestas a Lee superando todos sus límites, para probarse que se es capaz de hacer tal o cual cosa. Lo que para mi, es completamente idiota e inútil. Además aquí, avanzada la noche, y en mi cuarta cerveza en camino, no tenía ya la fuerza de contestar cualquier cosa lógica y de peso contra su juego estúpido.

Kiba se levantó, era demasiado aficionado al alcohol, estaba ya entre su quinta o sexta lata. Alzó su mano al aire, la que tenía firmemente agarrada la cerveza, luego la bajó repentinamente, señalándome con el dedo.

–¡Eh! ¡Sasuke! ¡Aún no te dimos apuesta! – gritó a los demás.

Todas las miradas se posaron en mi. Es necesario reconocer que había preferido guardar silencio hasta ahora, esperando que eso no les permitiera fijarse en mi. Eso sin contar la atención que me tenía el borracho que ahora era Kiba.

Hice entonces mi rezo, vuelto en esta fase de la noche, me esperaba la peor de las torturas. Shikamaru tenía que beber de un inodoro, Neji debía hacer creer a su grupo de fans que era gay, Lee le debía besar a la primera chica del club de lectura con la que se cruzara - sabiendo que no eran muy sociales, y él... no muy agradable a la vista, y Kiba, debía conseguir pasar una noche en el edificio del internado de las muchachas, sin hacerse notar.

Me habré esperado todo, o al menos casi, pero no eso.

–¡Uchiha! – gritó Kiba. – apuesto todo, a que no llegarás a seducir a Sakura, y aún más mi vida a que nunca podrás salir con ella, héhé.

–... – cerré los ojos para entender el punto, 'no tiene' me dije.

La mayoría de la gente habría creído que era algo bastante simple, puesto que todas las chicas estaban estúpidamente enamoradas de mi. Y créanme, no hay nada más irritante. Cualquier chica hubiese reído ante la apuesta, porque incluso ellas saben que quieren salir conmigo, no importa el concepto, cualquiera, excepto Sakura.

No hace mucho tiempo que sabía eso, algunas de las chicas que Naruto comúnmente llama mis "groupies-histéricas" habían querido integrar a Sakura en el grupo, y transformarla finalmente en una más de ellas, lo que fue totalmente idiota e inútil, fueron hasta ella, acercándose como si tratase de un animal salvaje – ya que su mirada podía espantar a cualquier persona – y se habían presentado una por una, como si eso pudiera facilitar la cosa. Luego decidieron tocar un tema simple, que según ellas tenían todas en común, es decir, comenzaron una conversación con un único centro de interés: yo.

Y fue ese día en que llegaron a mi, llorando, diciendo que Sakura estaba loca y que era completamente inhumana, además de demente. No les presté atención, diciendo con mi rostro que no sabía porqué de nuevo se habían acercado a mi, ignorando el 'rechazo'. Un poco más tarde, Naruto corría desesperado hacia mi, diciendo que por fin había encontrado a una muchacha completamente indiferente a mi - desde un tiempo hasta ahora, él quería demostrar que no todas las chicas estaban locas por mi persona. Y sin que pudiera añadir cualquier cosa, anunció "¡Sakura! ¡La muchacha del cabello rosado, la chica rara! ¡Dijo a tus groupies que era completamente indiferente a tu super encanto! ¡Ahaha!". Luego del grito, me dije a mi mismo que si existía una chica razonable, pues yo no había hecho absolutamente nada para que todas "cayeran ante mi encanto", y no le di más vueltas al asunto.

Podrían comprender ahora porqué esto era una total estupidez, y porqué no debía aceptarla.

–¡Sí! – gritó Naruto – Si Shikamaru puede beber de un inodoro, tú puedes conquistar a Sakura -

–Ella es completamente indiferente mi ¿por qué querría salir con ella?, es tonto. -

Por fin lo había dicho, era estúpido. No hay mejor palabra para calificar esta apuesta, es profundamente estúpido. No se interesa por mi, no me intereso especialmente por ella, ¿por qué iría más lejos?

–Salir con ella mínimo dos días, eso es – añadió Lee.

–No es una cuestión de lógica, en mi opinión... – añadió repentinamente a Neji. – Esta niña es muy complicada, todo el reto de esta apuesta reside en el hecho de encantarla, y es prácticamente imposible.

–Tiene razón – dije.

–Pero después de todo, yo debo hacer creer a un grupo de fans histéricas que soy gay, y asumir todas las consecuencias durante dos días, entonces ¿por qué tu tendrías el derecho a elegir otra apuesta? -

Cuando comenzó a defenderme, pensé que era bueno, pero en realidad, era malo, maldito bastardo. Si seguía de esta manera, me vería obligado aceptar esa idiotez. Lo que no prefería hacer, realmente.

–Además, no es tan malo, no es como si ella fuera fea – dijo Kiba.

–Sakura es linda, pero es rara... – Naruto me miró – ¡Y no se siente atraída a ti! ¡Ahaha! – apuntó.

–De hecho no se te da elección, Sasuke, te obligaste. El punto de la apuesta es eso, que es una apuesta – conluyó Shikamaru

–¿Y se dan cuenta de que es idiota, pues no voy a perder el tiempo ni a poner esfuerzo para conseguirlo? – planteé.

–No duras ni un día – dijo Naruto provocándome.

–Naruto, callate.

Naruto era irritante la mayoría de las veces.

–¡Sasuke! – siguió. – ¿No quieres seducirla porque pasa de ti, cierto? – río.

Él solo reía, había bebido demasiado y decía cualquier cosa.

–¿Por qué lo haces callar, Sasuke? – preguntó Shikamaru – prueba al menos que eres capaz de hacerlo.

–Y no es mucho esfuerzo, después de todo con tu devastador encanto, seguramente lo conseguirás en poco tiempo. – añadió Lee

* * *

Di un profundo suspiro de desesperación. Y es así como consiguieron hacerme aceptar esta apuesta estúpida, sin realmente tener mi consentimiento, además. Esta apuesta que, mañana tendría que cranear por como llevar a cabo. Mientras buscaba pertinentemente un modo de esquivarla hoy, Naruto se levantó de buen humor, recordando absolutamente todo acerca de la apuesta.

-Así que hoy es el gran día, ¿eh? -

Ahogué un suspiro y lo ignoré como se debía. Después de tomar mi ducha, mi desayuno y aspirina también, el primer curso comenzó, seguido del segundo. Todo el día se desarrolló así. Hasta la noche, no me había cruzado ni una vez, gracias a Dios, con Sakura.

–Sasuke – me llamó Lee, mientras se acercaba.

–¿Mh? – me di la vuelta, cansado.

–No me he topado con ninguna chica del club de lectura – parecía decepcionado.

–¿Y?

–¡Si no vienen mi, entonces yo iré a ellas! – exclamó, alzando un brazo en el aire, y con llamas en los ojos.

Lo observé, alzando una ceja. Era estúpido. Al igual que estas apuestas que teníamos en la espalda. El día de curso acababa apenas de terminarse, así que Lee tuvo tiempo de cambiar su uniforme por su ropa deportiva. Y, debo reconocer, no hacía especialmente resaltar su aspecto viril. ¿Después de todo, atrae un chico vestido de chándal y pantalones raros de color verde, además de pobladas cejas? Él y su instructor, que no sólo es nuestro profesor deporte, si no su ídolo, y quien dio indicio a este aspecto poco admirable.

–Genial – añadí con tono aún más desinteresado. – Pero, ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi, Lee?

–¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Tu apuesta Sasuke, tu apuesta se encuentra en la biblioteca! ¡Por eso! – anunció.

-¿Hablas de Sakura?

–Sí, Sakura, tu apuesta.

Suspiré, por milésima vez en el día. Era estúpido.

–Sakura no es mi apuesta. – cerré los ojos, y le di la espalda – Mi apuesta es seducirla, punto. – comencé a caminar.

–¡Acompáñame, Sasuke! – gritó, cuando sólo me alejé apenas dos metros.

–Hago lo que quiero, y no tengo porqué hacerlo ahora – respondí fríamente.

–¡No hagas mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy! – gritó en tono serio.

–... – bufé. – No lo dejaré para otro día, debo ir a… la enfermería.

Para que me dejara por fin tranquilo, era necesario inventar una excusa. Entre otras cosas, la de la enfermería me parecía buena. Aunque se nos dice cuando pequeños que mentir no es bueno, en realidad mentir es el único método de supervivencia. Y ante un Rock Lee decidido, estaba en estado crítico, era pues, mi último recurso.

Asombrado de no oírlo responder cualquier estupidez, me volteé, para mirarlo, su boca estaba abierta, sus ojos estaban salidos de orbita, y me examinaba con exageración. _Idiota_. Luego se puso a farfullar.

–¡Sa-Sa-Sasuke! No me digas que... ¡La llama de la juventud se apaga! –

Lo observé durante más o menos 3 segundos. Parpadeé dos veces, para ver si lo que acababa de ver estaba bien… si era real. Permaneció en la misma posición, de un aire chocado. He aquí la estupidez que me esperaba. ¿Qué tiene de exuberante ir, después de los cursos, a dar una vuelta a la enfermería? Luego de una sacudida, posó su eterna posición, que además de darle un aire terriblemente estúpido, era terrible. Haciendo un guiño de ojo y mostrando todos sus dientes blancos, hizo "La Pose Cool" como algunas personas la nombraban. ¡Era tan ridículo, cualquiera habría estallado de risa viendo eso!

–¡Sasuke! ¡Recupérate! ¡La fuerza de juventud está en ti! – añadió, orgulloso de si.

–Si tu lo dices.

Me di vuelta para salir de allí. Nuevamente, sin llevar dos metros más de distancia, me cogió del brazo con una boba sonrisa en los labios.

–Déjame acompañarte, Sasuke – dijo, para aumentar mi desdicha.

Sabía que, de cualquier forma, no me liberaría de todo, visto el giro que esto tomaba. Y me habló de tomarse las cosas con sabiduría, o incluso de que su instinto le decía que seguirme le contestaba cualquier cosa que le hubiese dicho dos minutos antes, pensaba ir a la biblioteca luego. Preferí entonces no decir nada, bufé con molestia y le miré con cansancio, después lo dejé acompañarme en silencio.

* * *

Llegando a la enfermería, abrí la puerta sin preocuparme de golpear, aunque ignoraba si la enfermera estaba allí. Al ir hasta ese lugar, había tenido tiempo de reflexionar sobre la razón que me impulsaba a venir aquí.

–¿Shizune-sensei? – llamó a Lee al vacío.

–No está – sentencié.

–¡Pero, Sasuke! ¡no te sientes bien, es necesario que te de algo! – reclamó repentinamente preocupado por mi.

Solté otro suspiro, más profundo que los otros. Me se desesperaba. ¿Al no estar con los demás, no comprendió que quería estar solo? Me acosó para que lo acompañara a esa desagradable biblioteca, para comenzar mi estúpida apuesta con Sakura. Luego quería acompañarme a la enfermería, y ahora toma un aire excesivamente preocupado, hablando de mi salud.

–Está bien – dije – voy a recostarme en una de las camas – lo calmé.

–¿Estás seguro? – insistió.

–Sí.

Entonces tiré la de cortina, pues detrás se encontraban dos camas para los enfermos. Y en ese instante, Lee dio una clase de grito inaudible. Seguí su mirada, contemplando a Sakura.

Sí, ella estaba recostada sobre una de las camas, y leía tranquilamente un libro, no teniendo el aire de estar enferma o cualquier cosa. Y no estaba en la biblioteca. Volvió la mirada hacia nosotros, arrugando ligeramente las cejas, luego observó detenidamente a Lee, que permanecía con un aire sorprendido. Arrugó más aún las cejas y soltó un bufido, antes de volver a sumergirse en su lectura.

–Shizune está en una reunión. Volverá de nuevo de aquí en una hora y veinte minutos – anunció, sin alejar sus ojos del libro.

–Oh, Sakura-san, puedo confiarte Sasuke? – imploró repentinamente el imbécil junto a mi.

–¿Disculpa? – murmuré.

–… Él está bastante grande para ocuparse de sí mismo sin hacer idioteces. – añadió secamente.

–Bien, le dejo entonces – dijo Lee con una gran sonrisa.

Antes de pudiese decir o añadir cualquier cosa la puerta de la enfermería ya había sido cerrada, y Lee estaba ya lejos. Suspiré, el más grande de todos mis suspiros en el día. Mientras me disponía a salir, ella se levantó de la cama, después de haber terminado su libro. Se dirigió bajo mi mirada fija, hasta un pequeño estante repleto de libros de medicina al parecer. Luego buscó otro dejando al mismo tiempo el suyo, y suavemente se dirigió a mi.

–Puedes acostarte sobre la segunda cama, si no te sientes bien.

–Hn. –

Y lo hice. ¿Por qué hacía eso? No era capaz de responder. Mi cuerpo actuaba por impulso sin que mi cerebro pudiera reflexionar. En realidad me imagina lo que Naruto diría en esta situación "esta es la oportunidad de tu vida" y en realidad, lo habría gritado, tan entusiasta. Debo reconocer que no creo en eso de las coincidencias, así que en este caso, quise rápidamente terminar con la apuesta. Me acomodé sobre la cama.. Crucé los brazos detrás de mi cabeza y desde mi lugar me puse a contemplar la habitación. No muy bonita, a propósito.

Entonces ella volvió a recostarse, con un nuevo libro en mano.

Después de algunos minutos, ya había leído una buena cantidad de páginas. Un libro de medicina, no es, sin embargo, de los más apreciados en el mundo de la lectura.

–¿Realmente te gusta la medicina, o sólo quieres matar el tiempo leyendo? – pregunté, hastiado.

–¿Y a ti, realmente te importa mi vida, o sólo quieres matar el tiempo rompiendo el silencio? – respondió fríamente.

¿Cómo quieren que intente algo si es tan malditamente difícil hablarle? No soporto a las personas como ella. Si es así con todo el mundo, no es poco creíble, asombrarse de que las personas no se le acerquen, podrían tener un contacto si fuera amistosa.

–Entonces ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de responder? – pregunté en su mismo tono.

–… Yo… Quiero estudiar medicina, ser doctora.

Después de haber respondido tímidamente, a pesar de tener un aire distante, volvió la cabeza y se puso a mirarme profundamente. Sus ojos esmeraldas no eran comunes, nunca antes los había visto de cerca. Sin ningunas insinuaciones, debía reconocer que eran espléndidos. ¿Y qué tanto me miraba? Me observaba de un aire de verdad, incomprensible. Comprendía también porqué la trataban de rara. Su comportamiento lo era.

–Uchiha. – dijo, bajando nuevamente los ojos – Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no es así?

–... – asentí.

La miré sin comprender, arrugué ligeramente las cejas. Luego de un hojeo suspiré, mientras el silencio se volvía extrañamente agradable, la puerta se abrió de un golpe, y en un estruendo infernal, vi a Naruto entrar por la puerta. Sakura se dio la vuelta, y lo miró, Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, aún más grandes que los de Lee hace un rato. Después pasó su mirada de mi a Sakura, sin siquiera respirar.

–¿Qu-qué es lo que pasa aquí? – balbuceó.

–Nada excepcional, tu amigo se sentía mal y se recostó – respondió, levantándose y saliendo de la enfermería. Naruto, después de asentir, dirigió su atención hacia mi, una sonrisa provocadora fue dibujándose sobre sus labios. Sonrisa que no me gustaba en absoluto.

–¡Saaaaaaaaasuke! – dijo en un tono divertido.

Sólo suspiré, no añadí más.

Luego me di la vuelta y salí de la enfermería, dejándolo solo, y pensando un poco más tarde, las numerosas ideas que hubiese tenido Naruto, sobre lo que había visto.

Salí del edificio. Tenía un largo camino que cruzar antes de llegar al otro lado del internado, donde se encontraba mi habitación, y la de Naruto. Y mientras el viento revoloteaba en mis cabellos, un pensamiento desagradable vino de repente, al mismo tiempo que recordaba los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Esta apuesta no iba a resultar simple. Y me lanzaba en ella sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traerme.

* * *

¿Ven? Lo prometido es deuda, no pude terminar dos historias, pero empezaré subiendo otras nuevas, de las cuales ya llevo escritos algunos capítulos.

Sasuke es tan Sasuke, en serio, no sabía como plantearlo. Y menos a una "rara Sakura no atraída hacia él" es bastante extraño expresarlo de esta forma. En fin, esta historia es intensa y triste, pero tiene su lado dulce y romanticón. Muchos secretos se vienen y a lidiar con la apuesta, simple cómo eso, Hahá, sí claro .-

Espero que me entiendan, y no se olviden de que cada vez que no me dejan un review, un gatito muere. Lalalá. okey, no. Pero sería cruel, así que házlo, sí, tú, HÁZLO. xD

_Besos,_

**Rissa.**


	2. II Inútil

Naruto ~ Kishimoto

Rissa~

* * *

**Don't Disturb / No Molestar**

_SasukeSakura_

_

* * *

_

·

Capítulo II: _Estúpido_, Inútil.

Dormí muy mal aquella noche. Y fue en gran parte, por la apuesta. Apuesta sobrenaturalmente estúpida e inútil.

Después de aquella tarde, en que había simulado un dolor de cabeza para que Lee me dejara en paz y me quedara en la enfermería; No sé si para bien o mal, encontré a Sakura en la misma, también pude notar que ella no estaba allí por enferma y que sólo estaba leyendo recostada, luego de la charla un poco... Rara, Naruto no me dijo nada, al contrario de como yo esperaba. El hostigamiento que yo hubiese esperado no llegó, al menos no delante de todo el grupo, pero en cuanto llegamos a nuestra habitación, me asaltó con preguntas a las que no respondí y simplemente me eché a la cama.

Un real y gran dolor de cabeza me azotó.

En nuestra recamara hay una cama arriba y una abajo, es decir, un camarote. Naruto dormía arriba mientras que yo lo hacía abajo, incluso me pareció que dormíamos tranquilamente esa noche. Pero el estado de paz se esfumó un momento luego, cuando Naruto despertó después de media noche por causa de unos antojos extraños, se repitió varias noches, se levantaba y comía cosas raras. Cualquiera pensaría, como un presentimiento u otra cosa, que el podía muy bien bajar de su cama para ir al baño... Pero un Naruto medio dormido, con dolores estomacales y en la oscuridad puede ser muy torpe – realmente mucho más torpe –. Fue a la cuarta noche después de caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo, que el idiota aceptó un cambio de cama. Ahora duermo en la parte superior, y él, abajo.

De todos modos esa noche, cuando parecía que no podía tener más sueño, me dio un maldito dolor de cabeza. No podía cerrar los ojos y me estaba fastidiando, por no mencionar el hecho de que dormir era una solución rápida para el problema de la cabeza, pero precisamente no podía dormir debido a que apenas un cuarto de hora después de acostarse, Naruto ya estaba roncando como un sordo. No me molestaba, antes, cuando la cabeza no me dolía.

Decidí salir del cuarto, en el que encima reinaba un calor asfixiarse.

Una vez que salí, crucé el pasillo, tratando de mantenerme al margen, discreto. El frío me hizo demasiado bien. Estaba vestido como un bóxer y una camiseta, aunque no era el paseo del mundo, solamente eso podía hacer. Empecé a caminar con calma.

Nuestra escuela tenía fama por ser de las mejores de la ciudad. Tengo que admitir que era enorme y un muy bonito lugar. Había árboles, pequeños senderos para caminar, un río, bici-carriles, un gran gimnasio, zonas verdes, flores y estaba decorado de una forma en que la gente a menudo halagaba. Personalmente, la decoración no me llama mucho la atención, lo demás me agrada.

Entré en un pequeño callejón, corto y rodeado de cerezos. Era un sendero de unos veinte metros, el que me llevó a un rincón, junto a un riachuelo. Tuve que apoyarme en el tronco de un Cerezo y relajarme.

Cerré los ojos, pero aún así no podía dormir. Mi dolor de cabeza había desaparecido un poco, pero todavía estaba presente. Entonces oí pasos. Cuando se escucharon lo suficientemente cerca, me escondí detrás del grueso tronco. Unas voces se oyeron. La primera voz era de una chica, y la segunda de un chico que yo conocía muy bien.

–Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, Neji –

–... Es tarde Tenten. ¿Por qué me citaste a esta hora?

Ahogué un sonido de sorpresa al saber que Neji hablaba probablemente con una de sus fans. Este idiota era frío y distante con todo el mundo. Verlo con una chica así... Eso le daba un poco de humanidad.

–Bueno, Yo... – la chica parecía nerviosa.

–¿Tú...? –

–¡No creo aquella historia, Neji!

–¿De qué estás hablando? –

–No puedes ser gay, es imposible.

Intenté no reír, al final Neji si había dicho a su grupo de fans que le gustaban los chicos.

La corta visión que pasó por mi mente de Neji con un chico, me dio escalofríos, era demasiado desagradable. Trasladé mi atención rápidamente a la escena, esta chica no parecía estar de acuerdo.

–No me gustas, no me gustan las chicas –

–¡Pero yo te conozco hace tanto que sé que es imposible!

Al oírla hablar, cualquiera habría pensado que iba a llorar. No podía imaginar la frustración que ella sentía. Aunque, no me importaba para nada.

–Tú no eres gay, Neji. ¡Lo sé! – finalmente se echó a llorar.

–... Detente Tenten. Vuelve a la cama y déjame... –

–¡No! –

Miré la escena con expresión divertida. Hubiese intervenido, pero en realidad no era el momento. Aunque la idea de ver a este idiota humillado me provocaba bastante, y de todos modos ya era testigo de que lo que estaba sucediendo era divertido, me había olvidado del dolor de cabeza. Después de unos minutos, ella se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo. Impresionante. Ahora la escena se transformó en un drama.

–Tenten ... Déjame ir. –

– Siempre te he amado Neji, realmente lo hago.

Oh. Esto era demasiado. Y siempre creí que este tipo de escenas de cine romántico barato eran aburridas. Pero el rostro del idiota de Neji valía la pena. Nunca había visto tanta vergüenza en un rostro. Salió a flote una faceta que nadie conocía de él, estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

–¡Sal conmigo! – exclamó ella

-... No puedo –

Se puso demasiado tenso, las emociones de verdad podían palparse, mi mención al cine barato era exacta. Miró hacia al cielo y de repente, comenzó a besarla. Fue muy gracioso. ¿Quién diría lo que Neji podía hacer? Sin poder retenerme más, y ahogándome en una risa torpe salí de mi escondite.

–Lo siento. No quería interrumpir... – anuncié, deslizando una mano por mi pelo.

Me miró sin ser realmente consciente de que yo había visto todo. Era más divertido incluso que verlo recibir un golpe en la cara, tantos sucesos en una noche para Neji, sería demasiado.

Aparté la mirada, era evidente que no estaba de humor para reírse. Entonces la muchacha se acercó a mí, con las manos a sus lados. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi su expresión, y con lágrimas en los ojos, me preguntó;

–Uchiha Sasuke, eres un buen amigo de Neji, ¿no?

–¿Uh? –

–Tú sabes, él no es gay, ¿cierto?

–Ya basta. Detente allí, Tenten. Y no, Sasuke, no nos interrumpes.

Me envió una mirada oscura. Tal vez era consciente de que me estaba muriendo de la risa por dentro. Pero debería darme las gracias, lo había salvado de algún tipo de situación molesta.

–Espero que disfrutes la noche – dije sencillamente.

Nadie dijo nada seguido a mi comentario, así que me fui soltando un suspiro de aburrimiento, y volví a mi habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente me levanté más cansado que otras mañanas. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, ya nerviosos por el zumbido constante de la alarma Naruto, que como siempre no escuchaba. Al igual que todos los días, solté un gruñido, para luego tomar una de mis dos almohadas y lanzarla sobre maldito despertador que con un golpe cayó al suelo. Me levanté de la cama, recogí el objeto y el cojín, con lo que golpeé la cabeza de Naruto, antes de dejarlo en mi cama.

–Levántate, idiota. –

–Mhj, Sasuke, es demasiado temprano... –

Se cubrió con su manta, y lanzó un ronquido. Era lo mismo todas las mañanas, podría repetir letra por letra lo que pasaba.

Fui al baño a tomar una ducha. El agua caliente me hizo bien, y me despertó por completo...

Después de haberme bañado, secado y vestido, salí de la habitación, mientras Naruto comía. Al igual que casi todas las mañanas, también. Pero en lugar de hacer algo aburrido como ordenar el cuarto o quedarme viendo a mi compañero de habitación comer, me decidí a hacer algo que quizá me agradaría, visitar la biblioteca...

Eso es lo que hice. Con un poco de suerte creo que nadie notaría que yo estaba en la biblioteca, no tenía ganas de nada y menos con una apuesta de por medio.

Entré en el edificio, demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto. Caminé a través de los pasillos en silencio para encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Un libro de Matemáticas.

No perdería el tiempo en explicarles a los demás por qué leía libros de matemáticas. La verdad era, que apesto en matemáticas. Además, no había gente en esta área. Como a nadie le gustaba, estaba bastante solitario.

Tenía el libro en la mano, ahora tenía que elegir un lugar para sentarme y leer. De ninguna manera me iría a leer fuera, porque para salir con el libro debo hacer el papeleo y firmar un maldito papel que arrastraría por toda la escuela con el libro, como diciendo públicamente que era malo en Matemáticas. Y de todos modos, no quería pensar en el escándalo que se armaría. De todos modos decidí sentarme en una de las mesas vacías, mientras paseaba la mirada por las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Y lo que vi, casi me hizo perder el equilibrio.

En estas situaciones Kiba o Naruto hablarían de que esto era una oportunidad legendaria. Aunque en efecto, si vine aquí demasiado temprano era para evitar ver a alguien. Pero no contaba con Sakura. Sí, era ella, y estaba allí. Parecía totalmente absorta en su lectura. Su cabello rosa brillaba por los destellos de luz por el lugar donde estaba, y lucía imperturbable. Sus ojos color esmeralda – debo admitir, a mi pesar, que eran de un color asombroso y que probablemente me haré daño luego por pensar esto – brillaban como los de un niño cuando le haces un promesa importante. Aún no estaba vestida con el uniforme de la escuela. Llevaba un top verde debajo de una chaqueta gris y lo que parecía ser – según se dejaba ver bajo la mesa – unos jeans negros.

Solté un suspiro. Ella no me había mirado aún, y era mejor así. Se había sentado en una silla de la última mesa, no muy ocupada. Con otras tres personas, dos niñas y un chico. Pero parecían guardar las distancias. Las miradas de desprecio que le lanzaban las dos chicas entre páginas, me irritaba. Si era porque desconfiaban de ella, era realmente estúpido, estaban a un par de pasos de ella.

Avancé un poco, la primera mesa estaba atrás de mi. Caminé lento y me di cuenta de que estaba a tres mesas de Sakura. Le lancé una última mirada antes de sentarme en una silla y de espaldas espaldas, para evitar ser molestado.

Traté de dejar de pensar en esas cosas para concentrarme en el libro frente a mi. Pero no pude. No fue por de ella, era sólo que ese maldito campo de estudio no me interesa, y tratar de enfocarme en la lectura solo hizo que ascendiera las ganas de encerrarme en una habitación vacía.

–¿Disculpa? –

Me volví de golpe, como sorprendido en plena acción. Una chica de gafas gruesas se acercó y me habló.

–¿Mh? – respondí cuestionando y con cansancio.

–¿Estás... estás en algún tipo de club de lectura, estudio o algo? – me preguntó seriamente.

Comencé a analizarla. Era de las chicas del club de lectura, además de las gafas, tenía el pelo suelto y ondulado, era relativamente linda – reí ante mis pensamientos – llevaba tres libros varios... gruesos, tan apretados en su regazo que parecía que si los tocabas le quitarías la vida.

–No – alcé las cejas ligeramente. Ella asintió con gesto obvio.

¿Qué quiso expresar? ¿Qué no tengo cabeza suficiente para estar en un club de lectura o estudio?

–Oh, bueno...Yo – desvió la mirada nerviosa – A esta hora... Los clubes van a estudiar algo de educación y estas cuatro mesas están reservadas para sus miembros – me sonrió con gesto amable – ¿Puedes ir a la mesa donde está la gente que no pertenece a ningún club?

–... – la miré y ella se sonrojó – ¿Ningún club?

–Si, la última mesa –

Señaló la mesa de Sakura.

–Claro – dije – no te preocupes. – pareció sonrojarse más.

Suspiré, me levanté con aire despreocupado. Cerré mi libro y puse la silla en su lugar.

–¡Muchas gracias! – se inclinó levemente.

–Hn.

Pasé por su lado y me detuve de repente, dudando.

–¿Conoces de casualidad a... Rock Lee? –

Ella tragó saliva y la miré extrañado, y si me pareció que antes se había sonrojado, ahora estaba tan roja como podía.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que Lee había partido con la apuesta y al perecer, por como reaccionaba, ya había avanzado mucho, la chica bajó la mirada y sonrió. Despidiéndome me di media vuelta.

Luego fui a la mesa donde estaba la chica que debía conquistar por una apuesta. Ella no había notado mi presencia, y se mantenía en la misma posición. No prestaba atención a nada, ni siquiera me vio acercándome a la mesa.

Fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior constantemente, el libro debía tener algo de acción. Cuando me acerqué noté que ambas chicas en la mesa molestaban a Sakura sin motivo aparente. Una se echó a reír mientras que la otra señalaba con el dedo cualquier cosa de ella. Entonces me vieron venir y cambiaron radicalmente su comportamiento. Como el que todas adoptaban cuando estaban en mi presencia, el más aburrido de todos, como si fueran la cosa más perfecta.

Me miraron de forma atractiva, sonrieron provocativas y las ignoré con una facilidad increíble. Finalmente decidí a tomar asiento junto a Sakura, ella estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa, lejos de las groupies.

Me senté en silencio, tratando de no perturbar su lectura. Pero el hecho de que alguien se siente junto a ella es realmente una historia de lo más sorprendente. Ella observó todos mis gestos, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender. Mientras yo hacía como si nada hubiera sucedido, abrí el libro que anteriormente había cerrado, sentí su mirada fija en mí por demasiado tiempo. Me volví hacia ella, y la forma en que me miró me hizo fruncir el ceño.

–¿Qué? – pregunté con brusquedad.

–¿Es necesario responder eso? – preguntó en el mismo tono.

–Lo que no es un problema, sólo te pregunto por qué me miras de esa forma –

–Y yo te pregunto que haces aquí.

Su réplica fue muy divertida. Era una chica rara, y probablemente la única a la que yo consideraría como igual. Sentía una cierta libertad cuando hablaba con ella, y en cierto sentido, me molestaba que fuera así.

–Tenía ganas de sentarme aquí, eso es todo.

–¿No te desagrado como al resto? – preguntó, frágil.

En vista a su respuesta, no pude reprimir una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía centrarme en las Matemáticas?

–Terminarás haciéndolo si me miras de esa forma – sonreí.

Ella suspiró.

–¿Sabes que vas a perder tu reputación si te ven conmigo? – me dijo divertida.

–¿Qué reputación? –

–El magnifico Sasuke Uchiha: Gran seductor de niñas superficiales.

–Porque me molestaría de sobremanera perder esta reputación, claro –

Sonrió ante mi sarcasmo y cambió la página.

–¿Qué lees? – me sorprendí ante aquella innecesaria pregunta.

–¿Realmente te interesa? –

–Por supuesto.

–Mh – suspiró – Una novela romántica, una campesina que busca la felicidad, y no quiere admitir que el amor se la traerá. Y de un muchacho que quiere mostrárselo de todas las formas posibles.

–¿Lees ese tipo de libros? – alcé una ceja.

–Lo que es interesante es su visión de la vida. Por ejemplo, para ella, la felicidad es algo enorme. Cuando algo la hace sonreír, esa es una parte de la felicidad.

Sakura no movió los ojos del libro para explicar.

–Es un libro de chicas.

-¡Por favor! – plantó su mirada en la mía – Podría ser bueno para los hombres leer este tipo de cosas. Y yo prefiero esto a leer – levantó la tapa de mi libro – un libro sobre... ¿Matemáticas? – sus ojos parecían salir de orbita.

Se echó a reír disimuladamente, pero luego soltó un par de carcajadas suaves. Era la primera vez que la veía reír. Mi corazón latió rápido, y tuve que maldecirme a mi mismo en ese momento.

–¿Qué, por qué te ríes? –

–¡No, por nada!

–Hn – suspiré. – Soy terrible para las matemáticas, eso es todo.

–... Oh. – hizo una pausa.

Solté un bufido, traté de mantener esto oculto de toda la escuela pero a ella se lo decía abiertamente, de todas formas era cierto, soy terrible en matemáticas.

–¿Así que no eres perfecto, Sasuke Uchiha? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa mientras cambiaba de página.

–¿Te sorprende? – inquirí.

–Es la materia en la que mejor me va – respondió.

–Me podrías ayudar, entonces.

Y una mierda. Eso fue un exceso. No sé por qué ni como, pero cuando ella me dijo eso, le respondí provocando. Ella frunció el ceño. Las posibilidades de que ella tomara esto como un plan de conquista eran altas. Y aunque realmente era lo que debía hacer, esta no era la forma. O al menos no debería sonar como un maldito mujeriego que quiere ampliar su lista de conquistas.

Después de mirar el reloj, puso un marcador y cerró el libro antes de meterlo en su bolso de mezclilla. Se levantó, puso el bolso en su hombro, acomodó la silla y me miró sonriendo levemente...

–Uno de estos días, Uchiha – comentó tan bajo sólo para que yo escuchara.

La vi pasar, con cierta frustración, ignorando las numerosas miradas de incomprensión que me lanzaban las dos groupies y el chico, incluso hasta en el otro extremo de la mesa. Cerré mi libro, y lo puse en su lugar. De hecho, no me había servido en absoluto, porque ni siquiera leí una frase completa de él. Salí de la biblioteca, y al mismo tiempo, Kiba se tiró sobre mí.

–¡Wohoo! – gritó en mis oídos.

Lo miré con ojos interrogantes.

–He conseguido encontrar dos chicas encantadoras, que aceptaron esconderme en su habitación en caso de emergencia el día que debo meterme en el edificio de las muchachas, ¡Es genial, estoy cubierto! – exclamó con alegría.

Kiba irradiaba una alegría omnipresente que a veces lograba molestarme. No hay forma de que alguien pueda ser feliz por algo tan estúpido. Kiba y Naruto tienen éstas reacciones raras. Irradian felicidad de sobra. No es realmente estúpido, pero no tienen que hacerlo todo el tiempo. Es algo que no entiendo.

–¿No crees que es genial?

–Hn – respondí con cansancio.

–¿Y tu apuesta, estás avanzando? – se descolgó de mis hombros.

–Normal.

–¿Normal qué?

–La vi en la biblioteca...

–¡Ahaha! ¿Y...? –

–... Nada más.

–Whoa... te tiene muy motivado... – añadió en tono cansado.

No dije nada. En verdad no quería hablar de eso. Y menos aún, con Kiba. Después de caminar unos minutos y discutir a cerca de cosas triviales como la forma en que el perro de Kiba está escondido bajo la cama o cómo es la vida con Shikamaru y dar su opinión sobre todas las chicas que había conocido, se acordó de que tenía algo importante que hacer y me dejó. Suspiré.

Sin darse cuenta mi mente comenzó a divagar, y me encontré pensando en lo que Sakura dijo sobre su extraño libro.

_–"__Para ella, la felicidad es algo enorme.__Cuando algo la hace sonreír, esa es una parte de la felicidad.__"__  
_  
Cuando algo nos hace sonreír, eso es una parte de la felicidad, he aquí una frase cursi y estúpida. Algo que te hace sonreír, te da una parte de felicidad, ¿eh?

* * *

Llegué a la habitación y Naruto acababa de terminar de prepararse.

–Hey, teme. Kiba me dijo que te encontraste con Sakura hace un momento ¿es cierto? – preguntó con alegría.

–Hn.

Rápido.

–¿Y? ¿Avanzaste algo? Porque el otro día, cuando pasó lo de la enfermería, ni siquiera se dijeron adiós o algo.

_Ni siquiera adiós ¿eh?_

–_"Uno de estos días, Uchiha"._

Ignoré a Naruto y me acosté en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Sí, hoy se había despedido de una manera extraña. Posiblemente, estaba progresando.

–¡Oh, Sasuke! ¡Contéstame! ¿Por qué sonríes así? –

* * *

¡Voila! :D ¡Por fin! El capítulo estaba listo, pero necesitaba un beteo. Además de hacerme un tiempo para subirlo. Me gustó como quedó, es... divertido. Disculpen el Ooc (:

Veo Will & Grace, y hoy tengo examen de Derecho Constitucional. Deséenme suerte xD! Estoy feliz, porque a Chile le está yendo muy bien en el mundial, espero que sigan así, porque tenemos jugadores muy buenos y confiamos en ellos.

¡Besitos!

Rissa~


End file.
